Tumblr prompts
by ErenLevijeager
Summary: A look at how Eren and Levi met, in a series of alternate universes, as requested by readers.
1. Chapter 1

Tumblr prompts

#11- things you said when you were drunk. Requested by anonymous.

Chapter 1

* * *

If you were to wake up with a splitting headache, one hell of a hangover, very foggy memories of last nights events, and a male stripper you were admiring last night right next to you in bed, what would you think?

One hell of a night, right? Wrong.

Levi stared at the brunet in front of him. You would think the young man's looks were what he was staring at. Again, wrong. What really caught his eye was that golden band around his ring finger and a similar one on his own.

And when he thinks about this really hard for just a moment, who's fault is it really?

Hanji. It's _always_ Hanji's fault.

Why you ask? Because anything that goes horribly wrong can always be traced back to them.

You're probably confused enough as is, so, he'll go ahead and read those texts, listen to the voice mails, and see those photos all from Hanji. _All_ of them are from Hanji. Let him start from the beginning then…

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, scowling, "Why the fuck did you bring me to this place?"

Hanji grinned at him, somehow this one made the raven uneasy, "Because Mr. Grumpy, you never get out enough! You need some excitement in your life!" They gave Levi his drink, swirling their own in their hand, the drink almost spilling from the glass, "In all the time I've known you, you've never once smiled." They pouted, "So, I brought you here to see if I can get that smile."

The raven wasn't sure if he should be grateful for at least having a strong drink in his hand, or cursing whatever god their is for having the misfortune of knowing Hanji. He'll go with the latter. "Then why'd you bring captain eyebrows over there?" He gestured to their blonde friend who was standing at the bar.

"Ah, I brought him here because he needs some fun too." They laughed, "You two would never come out unless I drag you somewhere."

Levi sipped his drink instead of deciding to speak. He knew he would only get another dumbass speech from Hanji if he spoke against them.

Erwin came back and sat down beside Hanji, "So, what kind of shows can we expect here, Hanji?" He was really lost on what shows happened here. He only vaguely heard something from the bartender, and Hanji seemed to know more than him and Levi put together.

"Ah, ah, ah." They tsked, "That's a surprise. And that's only half the fun."

Although still debating on whether they should stay or leave, the two males decided it would be best to stay or they would be dealing with a whining Hanji for the next month or so.

Now when Hanji said the shows here were a surprise, they were not fucking kidding.

Levi swore he never had such a raging hard on when he saw a brunet with luminescent green eyes, tanned skin that of a Greek god, ruffled up brown hair, and a smile that screamed sin. And did he mentioned that the young man had humanity's greatest ass? He didn't. Oh, well. This kid had _the best ass ever._

Now with Levi being former military, he kind of bullshitted his salutes. But his other Levi seemed to get that fucking upright salute down.

When said brunet, Rogue was his stage name, came over to him, those fucking hips swaying, Levi's not gonna lie, he swore he felt a wet spot on the front of his jeans. Just saying.

As you would imagine, Levi wanted to get that brunet in the back of his car and fuck his brains out, especially when said brunet gave him a fucking lap dance. Now, mind you, Levi's not new to the whole lap dance thing, ask his friend Nifa, but he felt like this was god finally telling him he did something right by following that loud mouth Hanji here.

Placing his hands on those god like hips, Levi gave the young man his full attention, and hell, did he get a reward for it.

What followed soon after was Levi getting a free bottle of Russian vodka from the bartender, getting into one of the private rooms with Rogue, and proceed to get shit faced.

This is where things get very foggy from here. Apparently Hanji told him he and Rogue were so shit faced, the two decided it would be best to get married. Well, it was more so him that decided to say it. You can add that to the list of things Levi's said while drunk.

Rogue had changed out of his revealing outfit and into a nice white button up shirt, black dress pants and shoes.

Levi himself in his favorite black button up, grey pants, and, yes, he did this, his favorite black boots. Ah, and the tie. Can't forget the tie.

The pastor, Nick, looked very concerned because neither male were aware of what was to take place. Well, they were somewhat, but not entirely. Levi and Rogue both insisted this was meant to be, and so, throwing all fucks down the drain, the pastor got them married. As to where the rings came from, they were just some left over ones from another couple that got cold feet and left them there.

What proceeded afterwards should be simple. Levi and Rogue got a ride from the raven's good friend Mike, bless the blonde, and the two proceeded to do the frick frack _very_ loudly in his apartment. Levi can pretty much tell his entire apartment complex got no sleep that night. I mean, would you if you heard one male screaming while getting the best fuck of his life, and the other telling him to be louder so people would know he was his. Yeah, didn't think so.

So that brings us back to where we began. Levi still staring at the male stripper, his _husband,_ excuse him.

Like, what do you say to them? Hey, last night you gave me the hardest boner of my life, I wanted to fuck your brains out as soon as I saw you have humanity's greatest ass. We got shit faced, I thought it would be great to get married, you agreed, came back to my apartment, did the do really loudly, and here we are. Happy married life, right?

Oh, if it were only that simple.

Levi would have tried to think of more ways to break this to the brunet about their current situation, but god seemed to hate him now because said young man was starting to wake up.

Sleepy green eyes stared at him, not moving a muscle. The brunet looked at their fingers and noticed the wedding bands.

Levi expected him to bolt upright in bed, demand answers, want a divorce right afterwards and never speak to each other again. Again, god has a fucked up sense of humor.

"So," The brunet finally spoke, "We really got married, huh?"

"It looks that way."

"Here I thought it was all a dream."

The raven hummed in agreement.

"I bet you're expecting me to demand a divorce right?"

"Yeah, I really expected that by now."

"Well, looks like you're shit out of luck."

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me._ "Oh? And how am I?" _Please don't be a gold digger, please don't be a gold digger, please don't be a gold digger._

"I told myself when I get married, I would only get married once." The young man grinned, "Looks like this marriage is for life whether you like it or not."

It could have been worse. Much worse. At least Levi got hitched with this hot piece of ass. "If this is for life then, what the hell if your name? I don't want to call you Rogue for the rest of our lives."

"Eren Jeager. You?"

"Levi Ackerman."

"Ah, then I got my name wrong then."

The raven frowned, "What is your name then?"

Eren grinned, "Eren Ackerman. A pleasure to be your husband."

In that moment Levi wasn't thanking god, he was thanking fucking Hanji for dragging his ass out last night.

God, would this be a story to tell to their future kids.

The moral of this story kids, always let your friend drag your ass out to a strip club. You'll end up hitched to a stripper. A hot one at that.

* * *

End of chapter 1.

If you have a request for a story, leave a comment or go onto my tumblr, erenlevijeager, and leave a request.


	2. Chapter 2

Tumblr prompts

#12- things you said when you thought I was asleep. Requested by shotgunweildingangel on tumblr.

Chapter 2

* * *

You know that tight feeling in your chest once that person you loved so much is gone? You don't? Well, let Levi tell you his story.

Levi Ackerman was a successful young doctor that came to Germany to expand his knowledge on medicine. He just didn't expect to find the love of his life and lose them too.

Eren Jeager was a student attending a community college to decide what he wanted to do with his life. He was there at a lecture with Mikasa learning about medicine. The brunet's attention was immediately caught by a stoic faced raven haired man. Eren found himself smiling at his shit and dry humor, his captivating onyx eyes, You name it, Eren already found himself admiring it.

At the end of the lecture, the brunet went up and talked to Levi. While the man was skeptical about making ties with people in this new place, he accepted Eren's offer for tea later that day.

The two talked back and forth like they'd known each other their whole lives. There was never an awkward moment between the two. The two cups of tea and coffee were left untouched.

Levi found himself enjoying Eren's presence around him. When he wasn't there, he didn't feel right. He felt like there was something missing.

Eren would often stay over at Levi's place, studying, watching movies, or just going to talk for a while.

When Eren told Levi his dream about wanting to become an artist, he smiled when he gained Levi's approval.

It was picture perfect in the raven's eyes. Levi would work on his assignments for class, and Eren would paint pictures and later put them up in his apartment.

Months went on and Levi arrived home to see a small canvas resting beside a sleeping Eren on his couch.

He picked up the small object and smiled, it read;

 _Will you go out with me?_

 _Hell yes he would._

You think his story ends there, right? Wrong. There's more.

Three years into their relationship, they began experiencing problems. Not those little lovers spats, full on arguments.

Eren always talked about his classmate Jean, who was always better in every sense than Levi.

Levi always having to work to put a roof over their heads.

When you look at it, who had more reason to be angry?

It obviously didn't matter because they broke up weeks later.

Levi went about with his life. He attended his classes, graduated, got a job at the local hospital and tried not to think about Eren. Which obviously failed.

Eren got together with Jean not too long after he and Levi split up. The two argued yeah and sometimes he thought about going back to the raven, but he felt like their relationship was better than when he was with Levi.

"You better make it quick." Jean's eyes narrowed at the raven.

"It will be. I don't intend to stay long. I've a flight to catch after this." Levi walked past the other male and went into the small office Eren was in.

The raven stared at the brunet who was asleep on the couch, pant practically coating his entire form. Levi went over and sat down on the floor beside him.

He spoke in a quiet voice, "I think it would be better if I told you everything while you're asleep. You were never really good at listening when someone needed to talk about something long." The raven stopped for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"When you started talking about that horse faced mother fucker you're now dating, I felt like I didn't meet up with him. You thought he was the best person here in this shitty country. I heard about him all the time, and I felt like you didn't want to be with me anymore. You cancelled on dates and spent time with Jean. I threw myself into work not because I was paying rent for my shitty apartment, but because I wanted to buy you an engagement ring. The money was for that and a nice apartment in France. You said you wanted to live in my home country, and I was working towards that."

The raven lowered his head, "Then when you told me you didn't love me anymore and left our apartment, all those plans and dreams went to hell. I tried my best not to break, but it was hard without you by my side. God dammit, Eren, if only you knew what you do to me, you'd leave that horse face. Tch." He scoffed, "I know you won't. You said you weren't happy with me, and I won't force you to come back. As for what I'm doing with that ring, I think I'll sell it. I won't hold onto it and keep opening tedious wounds. I know better than that shit. I guess everything has to come to an end doesn't it?"

Levi sighed as he got up, "Well, Eren. Talking about this shit feels like it's not worth it. You're asleep and you won't even know I'm here. I have a flight to catch. It was nice getting to know you, Eren. Thank you for all the memories. I wish you and Jean all the luck in the world." The raven left the room.

Moments later, Eren's eyes opened, having heard everything.

Now, you're probably wondering what happened afterwards. Well, with Eren laying right next to Levi in bed, a golden band on his ring finger, you can pretty much tell what happened.

* * *

End of chapter 2.

If you have a request for a story, leave a comment or go onto my tumblr, erenlevijeager, and leave a request.


	3. Chapter 3

Tumblr prompts

Ereri #12. Things you said when you thought I was asleep

Chapter 3

* * *

Levi's had a pretty shitty day; hell, when doesn't he? First, there's Hanji barging into his office spatting some bullshit about another experiment, Erwin and his fucking eyebrows and flirting with Petra again, instead of working on that fucking document he asked for, _a week ago_. Then his shitty intern can't even make a goddamn decent cup of tea that doesn't taste like water coming straight out of the rain gutters. So, yeah, if his resting bitch face is worse than what it normally is, you can now tell why.

Quietly opening and closing the door to his apartment, the raven shrugged off his jacket, tossed his suitcase onto the couch without so much as a single thought, and dragged his feet to his bedroom. All he wanted was some sleep dammit.

He pushed the halfway open door and stopped in his tracks, a small smile gracing his lips.

Eren was sleeping rather peacefully in their bed, hugging Levi's pillow to his chest, his smooth legs uncovered, and his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took.

Being as quiet as he could be, Levi removed all his work clothes, getting into his pajama bottoms, and saying to tell with a shirt this time, Eren was more than enough to provide some heat for him.

The raven got under the covers, pulling them down over Eren's legs, he really didn't feel like hearing the brunet complain in the morning about his legs being cold. He wrapped an arm around his younger partner's waist, bringing him close, burying his nose in soft brown locks, inhaling the scent that could only be described as something uniquely Eren.

He murmured softly, "I know I've been working longer hours, love. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here with you today. You know I only wanted to spend the day kissing those lovely lips of yours. I only do this for the both of us. We need all the money we can get for our wedding." The raven grabbed Eren's hand, intertwining their fingers together, his grey eyes zeroing in on his fiance's engagement ring.

"I love you so much, bright eyes. I promise to make you very happy. I promise to make you breakfast in bed, make love to you on our honeymoon, cuddle up on the couch with the fire place on, take you to the rose garden you've been wanting to see, get that dog you've always wanted, adopt kids together. I want that all with you, Eren. No one else." He closed his eyes for a minute before they snapped open at the sound of a soft laugh.

Eren's tired green eyes met his, "You're so cheesy and romantic, Levi."

Levi's face reddened despite wanting to stop himself, "You heard all that?"

"You seem to forget I'm a light sleeper."

"Shit."

* * *

End of chapter 3.

If you have a request for a story, leave a comment or go onto my tumblr, erenlevijeager, and leave a request.


End file.
